World On Fire
by RickyRemembers
Summary: Two people make the most of the future at Hogwarts. OliverGinny.


_AN: I wrote this a while ago and just recently found it, and i decided it had to be posted. This is somewhat smut, and i sort of adapted it to fit after HBP. Hope you guys like it! The song belongs to Sarah Mclachlan. _

Teaching had never been his first choice. He didn't particularly enjoy it, and often it made him feel very old. But it paid well, and it was always exciting at this school. Oliver Wood would never have considered teaching if he hadn't been injured. It was Headmistress McGonagall that had come to him in the hospital and offered him the position. After all that had happened it seemed like a good option. And so far it had been.

His students were fun to hang around with, he enjoyed being near quittitch, and then there was her. There had always been her, he realized. Even when he was still going there, their subtle interactions had put the idea in his mind. And her crush probably hadn't helped matters either. What was a five year difference anyway?

Now, coaching the quittitch teams, he realized it more than ever that she was just as interested as he was.

She'd been on his mind all week. And watching her fly around on that broom all afternoon wasn't helping. The tension between the two was unbelievable. She was doing this on purpose. He just knew it.

Finally, practice was over, and it was time to turn in. As the team headed in, she kept distracting him with this look of hers. When everyone else turned to go in he just stood there. She was a ways away when she looked back at him. He was just standing there. Finally he turned and headed over to one of the stands, making sure she was watching him. Slowly, he lifted up one of the curtains and looked back at her. She was still starring at him. He slipped inside the curtain.

Once inside, he leaned against a wall and waited.

"Come in here often?" She asked as she lifted up the sheet and crawled under. He smiled at her.

"Not in a while." He admitted. Her eyes were sparkling with suppressed mirth, and he loved the way she looked when she was like that.

They stood in silence for a long time, staring at each other. Slowly, the laughter and humor of the situation faded away, and they were left with raw emotions and pure desire. Finally, Oliver couldn't hold it in anymore, and he brought himself toward her in one swift movement. He captured her mouth with his, cupping her face in his hands.

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
__You're not alone in this story's pages_

Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she squeezed his shoulder. She was kissing him back now, and it wasn't gentle. Slowly, his hands left her face and trailed down her body, running over all her curves. Finally they encircled her waist and held her tight against him.

He took a step back, dragging her with him, and then he lifted her and turned her around, pinning her to the wall. One of her hands was running through his hair and it was driving him mad. She had definitely had some experience in kissing while he'd been gone. He found himself suddenly jealous of whoever that was that she'd practiced with, and set out with a new passion to make her forget all about them.

_Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
__And I try to hold it in, yeah I try to hold it in_

One of her legs was now lifting and going around his waist, and he realized that he was holding her up to the wall so high that her feet were barely touching the ground. Moving an arm around a bit, he lifted her just a little higher and her legs completely circled his waist. It was different now that she was above him. It gave a whole new sensation to it. He kept massaging her back with his free hand and pressed her harder against the wall. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled mentally. She was still running her hand through his hair, but the other hand had abandoned its earlier idle position and was now moving down the neck of his shirt, sending shivers down his spine.

He registered that he was hard about a second before Ginny gasped into his mouth, and he was about to pull back, but she didn't let him. In fact, she started grinding against him, and that lessened the little self control he had. They were kissing wildly now, and Oliver was in such a state of excitement he could barely control himself. He wanted to shag her into the floor. And the way things were looking, it seemed as though she was going to let him.

_The world's on fire and  
__It's more than I can handle  
__I'll tap into the water  
__I try to pull my ship  
__I try to bring more  
__More than I can handle  
__Bring it to the table  
__Bring what I am able_

His lips left hers and began trailing savage kisses down her jaw and neck. Both her hands were in his hair now, and she had mostly stopped grinding against him, which aloud him to get some of his control back. He should not be doing this! This was bad! Very, very bad!

He pulled away from her skin abruptly and dropped his head backwards.

"God." He murmured. She giggled. "We should _not_ be doing this." His conscious spoke out loud as he rested his head on her shoulder. "This is such a bad idea. Illegally young!" He reminded himself. "Illegal!"

Ginny's mouth was right next to his ear and she whispered seductively, "Whatever you say love." Then she licked his ear.

That was it. Whatever self control he had left his body completely and was never coming back.

"Oh that's nice." He murmured just before re-capturing her mouth.

_I watch the heavens and I find a calling  
__Something I can do to change this moment_

Slowly, he pulled her away from the wall and dropped them both to the ground. He took most of the blow, but it didn't hurt, because his entire body was on fire. She broke their kiss to pull her quidditch robes over her head. She discarded them to the side and he saw that all she had on underneath was a pair of tight shorts and an exercise top. He'd never seen her more revealed than she was right now, and he had a feeling he was going to see _a lot_ more.

She completely rolled him over so that she was straddling him, and then she bent down to kiss him again. He cupped her face in his hands again and her hands began working on the buttons on his shirt.

She had it mostly off of him and he sat up to fully pull it off leaving his bare chest exposed. Now it was skin touching skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Shoulder to shoulder, stomach to stomach. They stayed sitting up for a minute and then Ginny pulled away abruptly. He looked around questioningly and she put a finger to his lips, which he quickly kissed.

He soon realized there were people outside. Oh gods! If anyone found them they'd be dead! Dead and buried! Dead man aroused! (Like dead man walking, only different.) She pressed her finger tighter to his mouth and neither of them moved for a moment. The voices faded, and then so did the foot steps, and when Ginny was sure they were away she rolled off of him and began rummaging through her robes.

_Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
__Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

Great, he thought, they ruined it. He wanted to kill whoever had walked by.

"Ah ha!" She said triumphantly as she found her wand. She muttered a silencing charm and crawled back over to him. He smiled. Leave it to his Ginny. Wait… his Ginny? When did she become His? And exclusively?

She was kissing him again in a second, and he didn't care anymore. She was his Ginny, and she was on top of him again. Her hands were running all over his bare chest, and his were roaming her back. Finally he got the courage to unhook her bra, and she broke their kiss to take off her small shirt _and_ her bra, leaving her bare chest exposed. She threw them with her robes and stayed where she was for a minute, allowing him to look. She had by far, the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen.

She leaned down to kiss him again, and his hands were all over her. While one of her hands went around his neck, the other went down to his jeans. She didn't undo them right away, instead only fiddling with the button. When he jerked up into her hand though, she undid the button and the zipper. It took a minute for him to shake the trousers off, even with her help, but he got them off and she laid back down on him, her face inches from his for only a minute.

His hands moved up to hold her face, and one of hers came up to cover his. They looked at each other for a moment, both deciding if they really wanted to go through with what they were about to do, and both to stubborn to back down now. Finally, he raised his head up to hers in one small chaste kiss, and she returned it. They pulled back again, but only for a moment, because then she sat up and brought him with her.

She began to push her shorts off and he helped her. The only thing between them when she came back to kiss him again was the thin layer of fabric that was his boxers. Red boxers, too. How appropriate. She tugged them off him, and then they looked at each other again. She grinned at him, almost innocently.

Then it occurred to him. Was she still a virgin? Oh god. This wasn't right. He couldn't do this to her… not like this. She kissed him again though, and she seemed to say 'its okay' without really saying it.

It was too late now. He couldn't resist her. And she was having the same reaction to him. He rolled her over so that he was on top. She put her arms around his neck and he positioned himself above her. And as he slid into her, he bent down to kiss her again.

_The world's on fire and  
__It's more than I can handle  
__I'll tap into the water  
__I try to pull my ship  
__I try to bring more  
__More than I can handle  
__Bring it to the table  
__Bring what I am able_

They stayed in that one position for a while, him thrusting in and out of her and her arching her back to accommodate him. They kissed through most of it, accept for the times when she cried out. And when that happened he's immediately slow down the pace for fear of hurting her, but she'd always kiss him and he'd speed up again.

They were both coming to their climaxes now, he could feel it.

"Oliver," She whispered, her voice excited and horse. "Tell me you love me."

He slowed down a little when she said that, and her eyes opened to look at him. And as he stared into her eyes, he realized it was true. He did love this woman, more than he'd ever loved anyone before.

"I love you." He replied breathlessly, looking into her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she climaxed. About 10 seconds later, so did he. He collapsed on top of her, breathing rapidly.

They lay that way, with him still inside of her for a few more minutes. She ran her hands through his hair and he raised his head with the little strength he had to kiss her again. It was a gentle kiss, one that was so filled with love that when he pulled away from her, all he could do was smile. And she smiled back.

_Hearts break, hearts mend  
__Love still hurts  
__Visions clash, planes crash  
__Still there's talk of  
__Saving souls, still the cold  
__Is closing in on us_

They finally pulled apart and both began gathering their cloths. Oliver murmured a few cleaning spells and cleaned them both up, and he slipped back into his boxers and jeans as she pulled her shorts and bra back on. He watched her and when she caught him he blushed.

"Nothing you haven't seen now." She quipped sarcastically. He laughed a little and scooted over closer to her. She slipped her top on and once she had it straightened out he leaned over to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and stroked her cheek. Her smile faded as she looked into his eyes though, and she looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. She blushed and continued gathering her cloths.

"Listen, about what I asked you to say…" Ah, so that was it. "You didn't have to, and I realize you probably didn't mean it--"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips immediately and she looked at him in question.

"Don't," he whispered, kissing her. She kissed him back worriedly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap. Soon she was sitting on him with her arms around his neck. When they broke apart he pushed some of her stray hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to. I meant it." He said clearly, looking her in the eyes. "I do love you Ginny. I really do." And with that he pressed his lips to hers again.

"Good," she answered when they broke apart. "You had me worried for a second."

"Only for a second?" He chided, pretending to be hurt. "Glad you got over it so quickly!"

"Oh hush you." She scolded playfully, kissing him again. "Oliver?"

"Hmm?" He answered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against hers.

"I love you too." She said sleepily.

_We part the veil on our killer sun  
__Stray from the straight line on this short run_

She got off him and slipped her quidditch robes on, and he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. They were both standing now. He moved over to her and clasped his hands around her waist. She mimicked him. He leaned down to kiss her again, letting their tongues repeat the actions they'd just finished. They pulled apart and Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. And it seemed like the most natural thing to rest his head on hers.

He realized for the first time that it was getting dark, and people were probably wondering where they were.

"We should go, it's late." He whispered. She shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't want to leave you." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked, just as quietly.

"Because," She held onto him just a little tighter, "Then it won't seem real. It'll be like it didn't happen."

Oliver laughed. "Trust me love, it happened." He tilted her head up towards his and kissed her lovingly.

_The more we take, the less we become  
__A fortune of one that means less for some_

Together, they crawled out from under the stand and began walking over to the locker rooms.

"I'd better go." Oliver said, stopping. She nodded and continued walking.

"Alright, see you at dinner." She said half heartedly.

"Hey Gin?" He called. She stopped and turned. "Love you." He called. She smiled.

"Love you too, Oli."

_The world's on fire and  
__It's more than I can handle  
__I'll tap into the water  
__I try to pull my ship  
__I try to bring more  
__More than I can handle  
__Bring it to the table  
__Bring what I am able_


End file.
